


can't get you out of my veins

by mintywrites



Series: Honeymoon [3]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, its complicated read the authors notes for clarification, light bdsm but not really, straightforward smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintywrites/pseuds/mintywrites
Summary: One of Gilfoyle's toys catches Dinesh's attention.OR: I learned of the existence of spreader bars a few days ago, and now this fic exists





	can't get you out of my veins

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure how to tag this fic because while it involves a bdsm sex toy, and plenty of dinfoyle smut, it doesn't actually include dinesh and gilfoyle using the toy together. I don't know if anything in this fic actually counts as bdsm, because dinesh uses the toy alone with himself so he's in total control of the situation despite being bound by the toy.

Dinesh had never been able to decide whether he hated this part or not. Lying naked on the bed, in this case with the front of his shirt tucked behind his neck, effectively pinning his arms above his head, he was in an incredibly vulnerable position, and the time it took for Gilfoyle to lube up his fingers wasn’t always enough for Dinesh to leave his sexy headspace and really think about the fact that he was doing _this,_ with _Gilfoyle._ But Gilfoyle was taking longer than usual and threatening to force Dinesh to really consider his position, so Dinesh scooted over to the edge of the bed to see what was taking him so long.

“What are you doing?”

“The lube ran out, I have more down here.”

Dinesh’s stomach twisted a little at the thought that Gilfoyle had used up an entire bottle on him, but he calmed himself with the fact that for all he knows, it could have been half empty to begin with. As Dinesh peered down further to see exactly what Gilfoyle was doing, his eyes widened at the sight of the contents of the under-bed storage drawer Gilfoyle had pulled out- an assortment of dildoes in every size, shape, and color, many of which Dinesh recognized as Bad Dragons although he would never admit it; various ropes, chains and collars; plenty of toys Dinesh had never seen before and, frankly, looked scary; and a wooden rod with a cuff on each end. Dinesh recognized the latter from a femdom porn he’d seen once- the guy had each ankle in cuffs and the bar between them kept his legs apart while the woman had her way with him. Dinesh had thoroughly enjoyed the video but had never actually considered using that toy in real life, but seeing the bar within his reach made his mouth dry.

Before Dinesh could process the toy any further, Gilfoyle was pushing the drawer back under his bed and climbing up to join Dinesh, fresh bottle of lube in hand. Dinesh must have had on a pretty bad poker face, because Gilfoyle could immediately tell what was up.

“You liked my toy chest?”

“I, uh, it’s okay I guess, it’s just… a lot.”

“I’ve never used most of that stuff. People give me sex toys as gifts because they think I collect them. But I guess I do collect them now.”

“Huh….” Dinesh trailed off. He’d barely comprehended what Gilfoyle had just said as he was still thinking about the bar.

Gilfoyle smirked and put a hand on the back of Dinesh’s head, turning it so Dinesh was looking at him, and said, “Did anything in there catch your eye?”

Dinesh gulped. He wasn’t quite ready for his nemesis (ex-nemesis?) to restrain him in a sex way. He acknowledged how hypocritical that sounded as he was literally about to have Gilfoyle stick his fingers in his asshole, and enjoy it immensely. But he didn’t need to come up with an answer because while he had been trying to think of one, Gilfoyle had laid him back on the bed and was now kissing his neck and circling a finger around his opening.

“Gilfo- fuck, fuuu-” Dinesh gasped as he writhed against Gilfoyle, clutching his shoulders and tilting his head back to give him more access to his neck.

Gilfoyle breathed into Dinesh’s skin in a low growl, “That’s right baby, you like that?”

“Y- yes, ye-” Dinesh cut himself off as he bit his lip to muffle a whimper as Gilfoyle slipped his index finger inside him.

“Fuck yeah,” Gilfoyle whispered, to himself more than Dinesh, as he lifted his head so he could peer down at Dinesh’s pleasure-contorted face.

Gilfoyle moved his head down Dinesh’s chest to take advantage of the fact that he’d already gotten Dinesh’s shirt out of the way, and sucked on his nipple. Dinesh whined and pushed his ass against Gilfoyle’s finger, urging him to go deeper. Gilfoyle pushed in, prodding at Dinesh’s prostate relentlessly.

“G-Gilfoyle I’m, ready for another finger.”

Gilfoyle unlatched his mouth from Dineshs nipple and moved up to his eye level. He watched him closely as he pressed his middle finger, still lubed from before, into Dinesh. He’d taken two fingers a few times before, but Gilfoyle was always concerned about Dinesh asking for things before he was really ready for them.

Dinesh inhaled sharply as the tip of Gilfoyle’s second finger entered him. Gilfoyle paused and tilted his head, but Dinesh urged him to keep going.

“Let me know if you want more lube, okay?” Gilfoyle made sure Dinesh had processed that comment before he continued pushing into him.

Dinesh moaned wantonly, and once Gilfoyle’s finger was all the way in, and he had confirmed that Dinesh was still enjoying this, he kissed him. Dinesh was already overwhelmed by the feeling of the fingers in his ass, and when Gilfoyle’s bare nipples dragged against his, Dinesh felt like his eyes were going to roll into the back of his head. He was stunned into silence, and Gilfoyle kissed him on his open mouth as he scissored his fingers.

Dinesh was so absorbed in pleasure that it took him a second to realize that Gilfoyle had relaxed his fingers and was trying to scoot him up the bed.

“Wh-wha?”

“I wanna try something. Here.” Gilfoyle guided Dinesh so that he was sitting up against the headboard, and stuffed a pillow behind his back. “This comfortable?”

Dinesh nodded, and Gilfoyle kissed him. With his fingers still deep inside him, he reached down and started jerking Dinesh off. Dinesh moaned into Gilfoyle’s mouth in surprise. They’d been trying to think of a way for Gilfoyle to jerk and finger him simultaneously while keeping their faces level so that they could kiss, as Gilfoyle using both hands on him left none to prop himself up while laying down. This, Dinesh decided, was a very good solution to the problem.

It didn’t take much jerking for Dinesh to start feeling the start of his orgasm. He gasped as Gilfoyle kissed down his neck. Now that Gilfoyle’s head was out of the way, he could see him kneeling between Dinesh’s outstretched legs, and the thought of the toy he’d seen earlier popped into his mind. He closed his eyes and imagined the cuffs around his ankles, holding his legs wide apart for Gilfoyle. Dinesh groaned and dug his fingertips into Gilfoyle’s shoulders as he came.

Dinesh threw his head back against the pillow as he tried to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes, Gilfoyle was hovering over him- he had straightened his posture so that he was kneeling taller, one hand on the backboard holding him upright, and the other jerking his dick, aimed right at Dinesh’s chest. Dinesh gulped and held eye contact with Gilfoyle as he came on him. Dinesh realized he’d never noticed how grateful he should be that Gilfoyle always came pretty quickly in situations like these, during the period where post-orgasm Dinesh was still excited by being come on instead of disgusted, the way he would feel when he’s not horny in the slightest.

As Gilfoyle reached over to the nightstand to grab a tissue and clean them off, Dinesh decided he needed to try that toy.  


  


* * *

  
It felt like an eternity waiting for Gilfoyle to leave the house long enough for Dinesh to try the bar out. He’d done a lot of new things for the first time with Gilfoyle, but he was not eager to test drive a BDSM sex toy with someone so intense. Just the thought of it made Dinesh nervous (mostly in a good way), and while he did consider that being emotionally overwhelmed might add to the experience, he was concerned that if it went wrong, his mortification would be difficult or impossible to get over.

Finally a few days later, Gilfoyle turned away from his computer and said to Dinesh, “I’m going for coffee, you coming?”

Dinesh’s heart raced at the question, and the irony was not lost on him that he used to get excited when Gilfoyle asked him to join him because he wanted to go, rather than because it meant Gilfoyle would leave the house.

“I just drank a five-hour energy, I’m good.”

Gilfoyle got up and left with little fanfare, and as soon as he was out the door, Dinesh stood up.

“I think I’m going to go take a nap, I’ve been feeling groggy all day.”

Richard scrunched his face as he looked up from his code. “I thought you just took a five-hour energy.”

“You know what, Richard? I’m so tired I don’t even have the energy to answer that asinine question.”

Dinesh turned on his heel and made a beeline for Gilfoyle’s room. As he pushed the door open he thanked God the man had kept his door unlocked - _he probably thinks everyone in the house is too afraid of him to go in his room_ \- and rummaged under his bed, pulling out the device. His eyes widened as he held it in his hands, and if you asked him he’d tell you his increased heart rate was out of fear of Gilfoyle’s unexpected early return. After a few seconds of admiration, he got up and shoved the bar under his shirt. One of the cuffs stuck out at the bottom, so Dinesh held it in his hand. His room was just across the hall, there was no need for an elaborate hiding trick.

Dinesh made it to his room without incident, locked his door behind him and gently placed the bar on his bed. He decided it would be better to try it out now than wait until evening, because if he blew off sex with Gilfoyle in favor of using the toy on himself, Gilfoyle might dig into his stash for his own solo venture and notice the bar was missing. Dinesh let out a deep breath to calm himself after the adrenaline rush he’d gotten from crossing the hallway and began unfastening his belt and pants.

He hadn’t masturbated much in the past few months, as sex with Gilfoyle was nothing if not satisfying. Dinesh’s lifelong masturbation routine had been very modest - frankly the idea of putting effort into making the act more enjoyable made him kind of depressed, as if he would be resigning himself to a life of solitude wherein the only way to have a satisfying sex life would be to give it to himself. Masturbating was just something he did, and his goal was to come in as little time as possible so he could get to sleep. This time was different though. He felt a sense of _enchantment_ just from knowing that he was going to use the bar. It was exciting to undress, even though he knew no one was watching him and no one was going to join him. Dinesh had never seen a need to take off his shirt while masturbating - most of the time he didn’t even take his pants all the way off - but he was surprised at how thrilling it felt to be completely naked, alone in his room, with a device that was going to keep his legs apart while he touched himself.

Dinesh sat on the bed and slipped his ankles into the cuffs, fastening the leather belts so that they weren’t tight enough to leave a mark for Gilfoyle to see. His breath hitched as he took in the sight, and he involuntarily dragged a hand down his chest as he lay back on the bed, his fingers pressing into his nipple. Dinesh let out a soft moan, partially in surprise from the unplanned stimulation. He usually didn’t do foreplay on himself, but touching his own nipple felt almost as good as when Gilfoyle did it, and it was somehow more vulgar, so he kept at it with one hand while snaking the other down to his dick. It only took a few tugs to get himself fully hard, and when he tried to shift his legs to adjust his position, the leather tugged at his ankles unexpectedly. He let out a moan and bit back the urge to start jerking himself faster and harder. Dinesh wanted this to last.

He imagined that the cuffs on his ankles were Gilfoyle’s hands, firm but still soft, holding him but not forcing him. Dinesh gasped at the thought of a third Gilfoyle hand on his dick instead of his own, pumping him relentlessly. And…. Gilfoyle had another hand on his chin, lifting it up so he could look down at him. Dinesh tilted his head up and back, digging the back of his head into the pillow the same way he’d done so many times on Gilfoyle’s bed. Another hand, metal ring cold against Dinesh’s burning flesh, dug strong fingertips into the small of his back, and Dinesh arched up as if the phantom hand was pulling him.

Without realizing he was doing so, Dinesh began to push his feet against the bed, rhythmically pushing his torso back towards his pillow as if Gilfoyle were on top of him, grinding against him and humping him into the mattress. He tried to spread his legs further apart to stabilize himself better, but the cuffs restrained him. Dinesh huffed at the fact that the bar meant to keep his legs apart was actually preventing him from spreading them as far as he wanted them to go, but he pushed the distracting thought from his mind and quickly replaced it with the image of Gilfoyle hovering over him and pushing into him. Dinesh gasped at the thought, as he’d never before so vividly imagined being fucked by Gilfoyle, and he was surprised by how much he liked it.

Dinesh whined as he neared release. He stopped the rhythmic foot-pushing so that he could focus all his energy on jerking himself. He bit his lip at the thought of Gilfoyle’s hand ghosting over his neck, fingertips barely touching his skin, his thumb ever so slightly running over his adam’s apple. Dinesh’s hand barely reached his mouth in time to suppress his moan as he came.

Dinesh let out deep breaths through his nose as the aftershocks of his orgasm washed over him. He hadn’t come like this by himself in a long time- his body felt like jelly, so instead of immediately cleaning himself off like he usually did, he lay there with one hand on his mouth and his other on his dick, squeezing it occasionally and enjoying the gentle surges of pleasure that went all the way down to his toes. His instinct was to put his feet together, and he whimpered out of frustration and excitement when the bar prohibited it. After his breathing evened, he let out one final sigh and sat up to wipe himself off and release his feet from their restraints. He considered the bar one last time before realizing,

_Shit. Now I have to put it back._

Dinesh quickly dressed himself and put the bar in his closet before checking his hair in the mirror and returning to the computer room. He was startled to see that Gilfoyle was already back, and had apparently asked about his absence.

“Dinesh went to take a nap right after you- oh, there he is.” Richard seemed to be relieved at his return and eagerly went back to work at his code.

Gilfoyle turned to Dinesh, tilting his chin up at him. “If you didn’t want to go for coffee with me, you could have just said so.”

“If you must know, I’ve been trying to cut back on my caffeine.”

“Yeah right.” Gilfoyle nodded at the three empty cans of Diet Coke on Dinesh’s desk.

“Whatever, prick.” Dinesh turned towards his laptop before realizing he hadn’t checked the back of his hair, and prayed that Gilfoyle would attribute the mussiness to his “nap” and not recognize it as sex hair.  


  


* * *

  
Dinesh knew he only had to wait until the next morning to put the toy back under Gilfoyle’s bed, as Gilfoyle showered only every few days and he was due for one. As soon as he saw him bring his towel to the bathroom, Dinesh slipped away to his room to grab the toy, hide it under his shirt, and return it to Gilfoyle’s room.

He was kneeling on the floor next to Gilfoyle’s bed, ready to pull the drawer out, when his heart stopped. Gilfoyle had opened the bedroom door and was staring directly at him, and he did not look happy.

“I, um, I thought you were in the shower.”

“The last time I checked, this was my room, and you and I were not dating, as you keep telling me, so I don’t think I’m the one who has to explain myself.”

Dinesh sighed in defeat and tossed the bar into the middle of the floor for Gilfoyle to see. Gilfoyle’s eyes widened hungrily, and he closed the door behind him before walking over to Dinesh. He reached a hand down, which Dinesh took as an invitation to stand up. Gilfoyle peered down at Dinesh, who was looking at the floor in embarrassment, and ran his knuckles and thumb over his cheek and chin.

Dinesh looked up at him and said, “Wow, I thought you’d be like, really mad.”

Gilfoyle sighed. “I am pretty mad, and I am going to be locking my door from now on. But right now all I can think about is pushing your legs apart.”

Dinesh’s gasp was muffled by Gilfoyle’s lips pressing into his, and Dinesh allowed Gilfoyle to lay him down on the bed as their tongues slid together. Once they were settled, Gilfoyle broke the kiss and pulled is head back just far enough so that he could ask,

“So you were going to steal my spreader bar, use it to jerk off, and then return it?”

“...No, I already did that. I was trying to return it just now.”

“Fuck that’s hot.”

Gilfoyle kissed Dinesh’s lips one last time before moving down his torso and unbuttoning his pants. Gilfoyle enjoyed seeing Dinesh’s dick spring from his clothes, so he massaged it from half-hard to erect before he pulled down Dinesh’s underwear. After admiring the sight for a second, Gilfoyle slipped his mouth over the head and swirled his tongue against it.

“Fu-uck, Gil-foyle…” Dinesh moaned as he felt Gilfoyle’s hands slide down to his knees, spreading his legs and pinning them to the mattress.

Gilfoyle hummed as he took more of Dinesh’s cock into his mouth, and bobbed his head a few times before letting it hit the back of his throat. Dinesh cried out in surprise, and Gilfoyle responded by squeezing Dinesh’s knee affectionately.

It took all of Dinesh’s willpower not to thrust into Gilfoyle’s mouth. He knew Gilfoyle liked that sometimes, but seeing as he was already mad at him for entering his room, he didn’t want to push it. Dinesh didn’t know how much longer he could control himself though, so he reached down and tugged gently at Gilfoyle’s hair.

“G-Gilfoyle?”

Gilfoyle pulled his mouth off Dinesh and looked up at him. He could see from Dinesh’s face that he wanted him to come up, so he scooted back up to face him. Before he could ask him what he wanted, Dinesh was reaching down to unbutton his pants. Gilfoyle’s smirk turned to a sharp intake of breath as Dinesh pulled his cock out of his underwear before digging his fingers into Gilfoyle's ass, leading Gilfoyle into a grinding motion that he very eagerly continued. Gilfoyle paused for a second to put lube on both their dicks, and when he returned his hand he placed it around the bottom of Dinesh's waist. Dinesh moaned at the sensation of them sliding freely against each other. He didn’t think it could get better than this- until he thought of a way it could.

“Gil-foyle…. Tell me…. tell me about how you’d fuck me.”

“Holy shit.” Gilfoyle gulped. Still humping into Dinesh, he whispered in a low voice,

“Well first I’d finger you. Starting with one finger, then two, then three. I’d press against your prostate the way you like. I’d finger you until you were- until you were fucking begging for my cock.”

“Oh my god.” Dinesh writhed against Gilfoyle, and Gilfoyle’s breath hitched as he continued.

“The-n I’d lube up my dick and slide into you. I’d go nice and slow, as slow as you wanted, fuck Dinesh you’d feel so good… and you’d feel my cock pushing inside you.”

Gilfoyle slipped his dick back into his underwear and shifted his position so that instead of humping Dinesh’s dick, he was lined up with his clothed ass instead. He rubbed his cock against Dinesh’s pants gently, just barely touching him, as he asked,

“Do you like this, baby?”

“Yes, please, yes!”

Gilfoyle began to hump earnestly, but slowly. Dinesh threw his head back in ecstasy, and while Gilfoyle enjoyed the gesture, he no longer had a clear view of Dinesh’s face. He reached out to touch Dinesh’s cheek, and Dinesh tilted his head towards him in response.

Gilfoyle peered down at Dinesh and said, “do you want me to fuck you harder baby?”

“Fuck, yes, please, please….”

Gilfoyle began grinding his dick into the seat of Dinesh’s pants with full force. Dinesh cried out in delight, and gasped when Gilfoyle put a hand on his inner thigh, pinning his leg to the bed. Dinesh had just enough brainpower to realize that if he asked Gilfoyle to pin his other leg as well, Gilfoyle wouldn’t have any arms left to prop himself up, and he’d no longer be hovering over Dinesh’s face.

Gilfoyle's breathing was growing ragged, and Dinesh knew that meant he was getting close.

“Dinesh, when you touched yourself, you thought about me didn’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Dinesh gulped. “I… I thought about this.” He nodded up towards Gilfoyle.

“Fuck.” Gilfoyle’s hips stuttered, and Dinesh gasped at the sudden change in rhythm.

“D-o it. Touch yourself for me like you did when you- when you thought of me.”

“Oh my god….” Dinesh reached down to his neglected dick and started jerking himself, and he absentmindedly put his other hand on his nipple, as he had before.

“Holy fuck, Dinesh,” Gilfoyle’s eyes widened in surprise and excitement at the sight- he’d seen Dinesh masturbate but he’d never seen him play with his own nipple. Gilfoyle shuddered as he came, and it wasn’t long before Dinesh followed suit.

Gilfoyle collapsed onto Dinesh, taking a moment to catch his breath before kissing his temple and rolling off of him. Dinesh barely registered the fact that Gilfoyle was pulling his pants and ruined underwear off and grabbing a new pair of underwear from his drawer. His senses had mostly come back to him by the time Gilfoyle wiped his belly and chest down with a tissue and laid down next to him.

They lay in silence for a few moments as Dinesh’s breathing evened. Gilfoyle put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, pointedly avoiding eye contact with the man next to him as he said,

“You know, I wouldn’t have to lock my door if you and I were…”

Dinesh propped his weight up on his elbow so that he could look quizzically down at Gilfoyle. He couldn’t be saying what Dinesh thought he was saying-

Gilfoyle shifted his gaze away from Dinesh and continued, “...you know. Dating, or whatever.”

Dinesh swore he saw a hint of nervousness in Gilfoyle’s face as he looked up at him, waiting for Dinesh’s response.

Dinesh’s eyes widened as he processed this, going over the moment in his mind a few times to make sure he’d heard Gilfoyle correctly and wasn’t having some kind of post-orgasm hallucination. Once he decided that, yes, Gilfoyle had just asked him to start dating, he realized he didn’t actually have an answer. Through all of their hookups, he’d been too focused on trying to make sure Gilfoyle knew he didn’t want to date him to think about whether he would actually want to or not.

“A-aren’t you still mad at me for going through your stuff?”

Gilfoyle rolled onto his side to face Dinesh. “I am, but I think you could make it up to me if you took me out.”

“...Okay, we can try that, I guess.”

Dinesh’s heart was pounding. This new development was exciting but also pretty scary. It was time to steer back into familiar territory.

“So you’re not going to start locking your door, but aren’t you worried about Richard and Jared coming in here?”

“Those guys? They’re too afraid of me,” Gilfoyle said as he pulled Dinesh closer.

 


End file.
